The Hood?
by DarkNight18
Summary: Having sacrificed himself, Slade, Sarah, and Shado made it it to Starling City. But after the incident in the Glades, our three warriors meets heroes and villains, both new and old, and a mysterious vigilantie called 'The Hood' suddenly begins to appear. But he is more familiar to the three than they realize. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I've been wanting to do a good mystery fic for a while and have found the perfect opportunity to start right before Shado's killed.**

**At the end of this chapter you can choose whether I continue through season in order of episode, to show the many changes that I will have occur, or for me to pick it up at season 2 with Barry helping our mystery hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow, or any other commercial product mentioned here.**

**(When I put up this sign 'I' start listening to the first 00:38 seconds of :Batman Under The Red Hood Soundtrack 02 Main Titles. The music sets the mood perfectly.)**

_Prologue..._

"NO!" Oliver Queen cried out indignant as he threw himself forward onto his knees before Ivo, just behind Shado and Sarah, their heads bowed.

Ivo rolled his eyes at the young man, and moved the gun to aim at the back of Shado's emerald green, and tattered hood. Only for Oliver to throw himself to his right, shielding Shado from any attempt at gunfire.

"Well who will it be then Mr. Queen? Hmm?" the aristocratic, well groomed sociopath raised his brow high in question at the wide eyed Oliver.

"Me. You can shoot me but not them. I'm worth nothing. I have no skills, my family thinks I'm dead, and killing either Shado or Sarah would be the worst decision of your life," the long, greasy blonde haired young Oliver pleaded with Ivo.

'_Oliver, no,' _Shado thought weakly from where she knelt behind Oliver.

This was just so wrong. He was most definitely worth something, more than he even knew. And skills? He had survived for over a year on this hellish island. He'd made it through torture without a word. Either he truly believed he was of no importance, or he was lying to sacrifice himself for their safety. And though she hated the idea of losing him, it spoke levels of both stupidity and honour that would've made Slade proud.

Ivo took a moment to ponder his options, before giving a light shrug, and moving the gun up towards Oliver's forehead, and smiled.

"OK."

**BANG!**

_With Slade on the sub mere moments before the shot..._

A soft sizzling sound echoed throughout the small metallic room as the raw burns on Slade Wilson's face began to heal at an unnatural speed.

The once Black painted Red and Pink burns on his body slowly turned back to a healthy, russet tan attained from his upbringing in Australia.

**BANG!**

His dark Brown eyes shot wide open, as his body jolted back to life in a way reminiscent of a man having been rudely awoken from much needed sleep, as a gunshot rang out, pulling his recent memories to full view at the front of his mind. One face particularly merging horridly with the sound as he gasped.

_"Shado."_

Pulling himself up with almighty speed, Slade threw himself upon the ladder leading up and out of the sub, and dove with Olympic skill into the freezing waters, and swam across the lake to the shore.

Tearing through the trees at Olympic speed, Slade finally took notice of how the serum had changed him, but he couldn't waste his time on the subject. At least until later.

With a clap of thunder, and a flash of lightning, Slade caught sight of Ivo and his six heavily armed henchmen 30 feet ahead.

At break neck speed, Slade ran forth and jumped into the air with a mighty battle cry as he brought his right fist down on the first henchmen's head, completely crushing the man's skull. Slade proceeded to tear the rest of the men apart as Ivo made his escape, before Slade blocked the last soldier's punch before he plunged his fist into the young man's chest, and ripped out his heart.

_"No..."_

**(I)**

Slade looked up from the heart he held in his hand and sighed in relief at the sight of Shado and Sarah, only to frown at the sight before him.

Sarah stood off to the side, her face twisted in terror, agony and sadness at the sight before her as tears poured from her brilliant blue eyes.

"Sarah!" Slade called in his thick Australian accent over the howling wind, and the thundering clap with blue lightning flashing across the night sky, as drops of rain slowly began to drop from the sky. "What happened?"

Sarah turned from the crouching, whimpering Shado, to a confused, frowning Slade. She began to babble lightly as flashes of what had happened moments before continued to flash before her eyes, making the poor young woman too horror stricken to create a full explanation.

"Ivo... he just- and Oliver... _oh God Oliver!"_ She burst into tears once again, and Slade knew that was all he'd be able to get from the young woman for now.

_"No..._" came Shado's feminine whimper once again, pulling Slade's attention back to his younger companion, and his frown deepened at the sight before him.

Shado still lay crouched on her knees, her back to Slade and bent low, cradling whom Slade guessed to be Oliver close to her chest, her body shaking.

"Shado?" Slade frowned as he moved around and closer to the emerald hooded, shaking brunette. "Are you alright?"

"_No..."_ Shado continued to whimper, and Slade was sure the 'No' wasn't directed towards him. He was even sure she hadn't even heard him. _"Oliver..."_

His frown growing deeper, Slade moved just a step forward, only to stop dead in his tracks. His eyes widening as he finally caught a full view of Oliver as Sarah's whimpers from not a moment ago finally became clear and dropped to his knees.

Oliver Queen lay dead in Shado's arms, his once shining emerald green eyes, now hooded and glassy as they stared off into oblivion, and a bullet lodged deep into his forehead, just like Yao Fei.

"_No..._" Shado continued to weep over the man she Loved. The man who'd sacrificed his life for her, as Sarah came forward to kneel beside Slade, and placing her hands on his shoulders, as one lone tear escaped his healed right brown eye, rain falling from the heavens upon this tragic scene.

"_No..."_

**A.N: Well that's the end of chapter 1, and now's your time to choose. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, look to the A.N at the top. Remember, if you choose to have it at season 2, I'll be using short flashbacks at the beginning of every chapter to fill in from season 1, and I'll begin at season 2 where The Count was let out. **

**The main pairing's will be Shado/Oliver, Sarah/Slade, Thea/Roy, and many more**. **This story will also feature Batman, who I have played by Josh Brolin, Robin and Batgirl played by Leo Howard and Bella Thorne, Red Arrow, and Shado, Slade and Sarah will be the vigilantes called Emerald Dragon, Deathstroke, and Black Canary. Slade won't be killing anyone though, he'll just be beyond the stroke of Death, which is why everyone calls him Deathstroke.**

**Please leave reviews, and I'll see you as soon as I can. **


	2. Author's Note

**A.N.: I'm really sorry that this isn't a chapter, and I'm also sorry for the following news, but, I can't do the whole season 1. I know you all said it'd be interesting and fun, but it's far too much work for me, and it'd stray too far from the main story. I'm gonna have it start in season 2 episode State vs Queen, and the story will have a lot of flashbacks to season 1, and to the episodes before State vs Queen.**

**I truly am sorry if this annoys you, but it's what I need to do. And as one spoiler for the story, Tommy is still alive, and Slade's second. Basically he'd wear the mask when Slade couldn't, just as Diggle did for Oliver. Same goes for Felicity to Sarah, and Thea to Shado. The story is good, so please give me time.**


End file.
